


Not what I had in mind

by howweusedtobe



Category: DC Comics, Green Lantern - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howweusedtobe/pseuds/howweusedtobe
Summary: I didn’t mean this to happen. That’s what I thought at first. After all, what kind of man takes “Come to my place so we can have dinner someday” seriously? However, if I missed anything, he wasn’t a human and he takes everything seriously.





	Not what I had in mind

의도한 일이 아니었다. 처음에는 정말로 그렇게 생각했다. 설마, '언제 한번 밥이라도 먹게 놀러와', 라는 인사치레를 진심으로 받아들이는 인간이 있으리라곤 생각도 못해봤으니까. 그러나 내가 틀린 점이 있다면, 그는 인간이 아니었다. 인간의 논리대로 행동하지 않는 다른 무언가였고, 무엇보다 그가 진짜로 우리집 초인종을 누르기까지 대수롭지 않은 나의 말을 몇십 번이고 곱씹었을 거라고 생각하니 도저히 그건 그냥 버릇처럼 하는 말일 뿐이라고 털어놓을 수가 없었다. 사실 나는 퍽 놀랐다. 설령 그 말이 100% 진심이었다고 해도 나는 절대 그가 방문하리라고 기대하지 않았을테니까. 

그는 그런 존재였다. 무심하고, 차갑고, 정체를 알 수 없었다. 몇 년을 함께 해도, 입으로 그가 날 아낀다는 말을 할 때조차 온전한 진심이 아니라 묘하게 한 겹 막을 쳐두고 대화하는 듯한 느낌이 들었기에, 나는 수 년 전 그에게 이별을 고했었다. 그렇다면 너는 언제나 그에게 진심이었느냐고 한다면, 사실 꼭 그렇다고는 볼 수 없겠지만, 아무튼지간에 그에게는 그런 면이 있었다. 그는 날 지치게 했고, 내 생각에 그 역시도 내게서 내가 인지하지 못하는 단점을 보고 있는 것 같았다. 헤어지자는 말을 들었을 때 그는 별다른 망설임 없이 그러자고 했었으니까. 우리는 그렇게 무미건조하게 헤어졌다. 헤어진 수천 수백의 연인들이 그렇듯 수없이 괴로운 나날들이 뒤따랐지만 결국엔 점차 잊혀졌다. 

다시 엮일 일도 없을 거라 생각했었던 적도 있었다. 몇 주 전 우연히 그를 다시 만나기 전까지의 얘기다. 어디였는지 별로 중요하지 않은 곳에서 우리는 눈을 마주쳤고 가벼운 대화를 나눴다. 그 어디에선가 흔해빠진 말을 흘렸었는데, 그가 그걸 주위 들고서 문 앞에 다시 나타난 것이다. 

"연락이라도 하지 그랬어. 딱히 준비된 게 없어서."

꼭 연락을 했다면 정말로 뭘 준비했을 것처럼. 순간적으로 나는 그래도 옷은 제대로 입고 있어서 다행이라고 생각했고, 일말의 기대감이라도 있었던 것마냥 행동하는 자신에게 놀라 생각을 도로 밀어넣었다. 다행히도 정장차림의 그는 음, 하는 소리 외에는 별다른 반응이 없었다. 시키지 않아도 익숙하게 신발장에 신발을 집어넣고 슬리퍼로 갈아신었을 뿐이었다. 내가 예전에 그가 집에서 신으려고 사두었던 슬리퍼를, 멀쩡한데다 가장 푹신하다는 이유로 버리지 않고 가지고 있었던 게 더 소름돋는지 그렇지 않다면 그가 당연하게 자기 걸 찾아 신었다는 게 더 소름돋는지 고민하던 나는 이내 머리를 절레절레 흔들었다. 미처 의식하지 못하고 있었던 듯 내 얼굴을 물끄러미 응시하던 그가 시선을 조금 내렸다. 슬리퍼가 바닥을 살짝 끄는 소리가 났다. 바꿔신어야 할지 고민을 하는 모양이었으나 고민은 길게 가지 않았다. 아무일도 없었다는 듯 그의 고개가 도로 올라왔고 그는 평소와 별반 다르지 않은 무표정을 하고 있었다. 

"밥, 먹었어?"

"아니."

네가 밥을 먹자고 부르는 거 아니었냐는 듯한, 의아해하는 것도 같고 나를 탓하는 것도 같은 말투에 나는 다시금 그가 내 말을 진지하게 받아들였다는 것을 깨달았다. 다시 생각해보니 우습기 짝이 없었다. 자기 마음은 그렇게 기를 쓰고 알려주지 않으려고 하는 사람이, 생각없이 뱉은 내 말은 바람보다 더 가볍고 의미없었다는 걸 몰라서. 웃음이 비어져나왔다. 몇 년만에 달라진 제 위치를 체감은 하는 모양인지 오도가도 못하고 멈춘 나를 따라 가만히 서있던 그가 이상한 표정을 지었다. 암만 눈치없는 사람이라도 이쯤되면 제가 이상했다는 것정도는 알테지. 그러나 그는 끝까지 뭐가 문제였는지는 모르는 듯했고 나는 어쩐지, 그의 실수를 바로잡고 싶지 않은 기분이 들었다. 아마 놀려주고 싶은 심보에서였을 것이다. 그렇게 똑똑한 사람이니 집에 돌아갈 때쯤이면 지구인이 그 말을 무슨 뜻에서 하는지 스스로 알아채겠지. 융숭하게 대접한 뒤에 흠잡히지 않을 정도로만 달래서 돌려보내면 그는 아마 부끄러워서라도 날 만나려 들지 못할 터였다. 그럼 여러모로 이득이 아닌가. 일단 좋은 웃음거리가 생긴다는 것만으로도. 

"일단 좀 앉아있어. 뭐라도 좀 내올테니까."

식탁은 멀지 않은 곳에 있었다. 인터넷으로 주문한 새 식탁보며 사소한 소품들을 배치한 지 얼마 되지 않아 손님 맞기 부끄럽지 않을 정도는 되었다. 그가 단정히 자리에 앉아 내가 마시려고 만들어뒀던 차를 스스로 따라 마시는 것까지 본 뒤, 나는 부엌으로 들어갔다. 그는 정확한 타이밍을 고르는 재주가 있었다. 마침 나도 식사를 하려던 참이라 그가 문을 두드리기 전까지 재료를 손질하고 있었었다. 물론 사람이 늘었으니 둘이 먹기엔 양이 맞지는 않았지만, 주말이 이제 막 시작된 터라 마침 일인분 정도는 더 만들 여유가 있었다. 다만 딱 한 가지, 예상치 못하게 향신료가 다 떨어진 상태였고 나는 원래 재료에서 조금 벗어난 것을 대체품으로 넣어야 했다.

생각해보면, 진짜 문제는 그가 내 말을 어떻게 받아들였는지가 아니라 바로 이, 아무 생각 없이 넣은 요리재료에 있었다. 그와 몇 년이나 떨어져 있었던 탓에, 나는 인간과 다르게 작용하는 그의 신체구조가, 특히 그 재료에는 유독 민감하게 반응한다는 사실을 잊고 말았던 것이다. 그건.....치명적인 실수였다. 내가 눈치챘을 때 그는 이미 식사를 멈춘 상태였다. 손을 바들바들 떨면서 물컵을 꽉 쥐었다가 불에 덴 것처럼 화들짝 놓았는데, 아마 물도 이상한 게 아닌지 의심하는 것 같았다. 인상을 쓴 눈가는 살짝 붉어져 있었고 꽉 다물린 입술에서는 더운 숨이 비어져나왔다.

그러니까, 내가 실수로 넣은 건 코루가인들에게 최음제로 작용하는 음식이었다. 2인분을 만든 요리에서 1인분은 본래 재료로 넣었으니 그는 많아봐야 1인분밖에 섭취하지 않았지만, 워낙 독성이 강한지라 비정상으로 몰고가기엔 충분했을 것이다. 게다가 그는, 나와 썩 유쾌하지만은 않은 어색한 대화를 이어나가는 데에 집중하느라 음식의 맛같은 건 별로 느끼지 못했고, 필요 이상으로 먹어버리고 말았다. 

나는 침착하게 이 상황이 그에게 어떤 느낌으로 보일지 되짚었다. 우선 그는, 헤어졌다고 생각한 애인에게서 집으로의 식사 초대를 받았다. 그리고 그 애인은 그를 초대한 자리에서, 최음 성분이 섞인 요리를 먹였다. 

맹세컨대, 나는 이 상황을 손톱만큼도 의도하지 않았다. 하지만 내가 봐도, 그가 내 말을 변명을 받아들이지 않을 이유는 거의 없어보였다. 

 

"조던, 너........."

그의 표정은 경악으로 물들어갔다. 급하게 자리에서 일어난 그는 비틀거렸고 다리로는 의자를, 손으로는 물컵을 쳐 식탁에 반쯤 엎어졌다. 식기가 떨어져 깨졌고 단정한 정장 소매가 소스로 범벅이 되었다. 당황한 나머지 나 역시 식탁에서 일어났으나 그는 내 손을 냉랭하게 쳐냈다. 그의 눈빛이 시시각각 흐려졌다. 그는 식탁에서 어떻게든 벗어나려 했으나 그럴 수록 스텝이 더욱 꼬일 뿐이었다. 땀에 젖은 머리가 이마로 흘러내렸다. 알파향, 베타인 나조차도 그의 향을 간접적으로 느낄 수 있었다. 

"괜찮아?"

최악의 대꾸라는 건 알고 있었지만 딱히 할 수 있는 말이 없었다. 알파와 사귄 것은 그가 처음이자 마지막인지라 나는 매뉴얼을 아직까지도 꿰고 있었다. 우선 알파를 성적으로 흥분시키지 말아야 했다. 알파는 오직 오메가를 통해서만 성적으로 완전히 만족할 수 있었고 따라서 베타와 필요 이상으로 격렬한 관계를 맺는 것은 알파의 몸에 안 좋았다. 그렇다 해서 지금의 내가 인공 오메가향 향수를 가지고 있을 리가 만무했다. 발정을 가라앉히는 약이야 애저녁에 내다버렸고, 그 역시도 이 상황에 준비되어있지는 않을 것이었다. 

"파렴치한........"

그는 이미 마음을 확고하게 굳힌 듯했고, 느리게, 하나씩 몸을 움직여 간신히 도로 의자에 걸터앉는 데에 성공했다. 그러나 이미 이성을 반쯤 잃은 듯 다리를 오므릴 생각은 없어보였고 그의 물건은 바지 위에서도 보일 정도로 단단해져있었다. 그가 침을 삼키자 목울대가 오르내렸다. 내 앞에서 더이상의 부끄러운 짓을 하지 않기 위해 그는 의자 걸이를 으스러져라 쥐고 있었다. 하지만 답답한지 허벅지가 움찔댔고 입을 다물지를 못했다. 

"미안해, 진짜로, 잊어버리고 있었어."

"........정말이지......."

내 입장을 한마디로 정리해보라고 한다면, 나는 그를 사랑하지 않았다. 적어도 더이상은. 그를 깔끔하게 잊었고 오늘의 일은, 단순한 사고였다. 부주의로 인한 사고. 만약 내가 아직까지도 그를 사랑했더라면 분명 그가 그 향신료에는 '알레르기' 반응을 보인다는 걸 기억해냈을 것이고 애시당초 고지식하고 지구 문화에 일가견 없는 그가 오해할 만한 말을 하지 않았을 것이다. 안 그런가? 나는 그에게 간단한 다과 대신 굳이 한상차림을 대접했다는 것과 슬리퍼와 그의 실수를 바로잡지 않았다는 점을 애써 마음 한켠으로 밀어넣었다. 그는 차가운 사람이었다. 곁을 내주지 않는 사람이었다. 알파였다. 사랑을 나눌 때조차 내게 온전한 흥분을 털어놓아서는 안 되는 그런 사내였다. 나는 상처받았었다. 그의 태도에, 우리의 처지에, 다른 모든 것들에. 그를 모든 관심사의 중간에서 밀어내기 위해 무던히도 노력해야만 했다. 그와 아무렇지도 않게 대화하기 위해서는 몇 년의 시간이 흘러야만 했다. 

그러나 오늘 일은 순전히 내 책임이었다. 의도했든 하지 않았든, 나는 그를 집에 초대했고 굳이 간단한 다과 대신 한상차림으로 그를 대접했다. 그러니까, 그는 지금 나로 인해 흥분했다. 나는 본래 욕심이 많았다. 그 점이 나를 흔들어놓았다. 나를 사랑했을 때조차도 나의 말을 귀기울여듣지 않았던 그가 내 지나가는 말을 흘려듣지 못했다는 점, 내 몸을 밤낮 안 가리고 안는 중간에도 수시로 흥분을 가라앉히는 약을 먹어야만 했던 그가 지금 자제력도 잊을 정도로 낱낱이 까발려져 의자에 허물어졌다는 점. 그를 잊었다고 생각했지만, 그 말이 그에 대한 모든 감정이 썰물과 함께 사라졌다는 말은 아니었다. 어떤, 다 끝난 일에 대한 미련과도 같고 괜한 것을 확인하고 싶은 것도 같은 마음이 지옥 구덩이의 깎아지른 절벽을 기어코 기어올라왔다. 그를 사랑하진 않았지만, 그가 나를 사랑하는지는 여전히 궁금했다. 더럽게도 이기적인 감정이었다. 결과가 어떻게 나오든 책임질 생각은 없었으니까. 그건 그저 충동일 뿐이었다. 

"내 잘못이니까 내가 책임지게 해줘."

위에 걸터앉자 그가 펄쩍 뛰어오르며 몸을 비틀었다. 그는 나를 밀어내려 내 가슴에 손을 얹었다. 하지만 그 어떤 저항도 성공에 이르지는 못했고, 도리어 그 스스로를 더욱 흥분시키는 결과를 불러올 뿐이었다. 한계까지 팽팽히 치솟은 그의 성기쪽을 더듬자 그는 억눌린 신음소리를 숨기지 못했다. 오메가향 따위, 근처에도 가지 않았는데도 그는 내 손길에 흥분하고 있었다. 나는 대충 지퍼만 풀어 그의 성기를 해방시켰고 핏줄이 불거진 성기를 훑었다. 이미 한계였던 그것은 금세 토정했다. 코루가인 특유의 역안이 흐릿해진 채로 날 응시했다. 그가 나를 원하고 있었다. 그에 따라 나의 망설임 역시 잦아들어갔다. 제기랄, 짧은 욕설과 함께 나는 그의 목을 끌어안고 입을 맞추었다. 나는 바싹 마른 그의 입안을 헤집었고 엉덩이로 그의 것을 비볐다. 시네스트로 또한 나의 몸을 더듬었다. 약의 영향인지 그의 것은 방금 물을 토해낸 것 답지 않게 금세 제 위용을 되찾았다. 

"아, 아읏, 하으....."

거친 손가락이 단단히 닫힌 곳을 뚫고 들어왔다. 오랫동안 잊고 있었던 고통에 나는 신음했다. 그러고보면, 우리는 결코 질 없는 섹스에 익숙해지지 못했었다. 그는 뒤를 사용해본 적이 없었고, 그건 나도 마찬가지였다. 그렇게 안 생겼어도 사실 피차 곱상한 취향인지라, 우리는 점차 육체적 욕망을 드러내는 것을 꺼리게 되었던 것이다. 그러나 지금의 그는 망설임 없이 내벽을 휘저었고 어제도 만져봤던 것처럼 익숙하게 나의 스팟 부근을 문질렀다. 생경한 편이 쾌감에 나는 몸을 부르르 떨었다. 앞을 쓰는 것과는 전혀 다른 류의 감각이 몸을 휘감았다. 그것이 그가 뱉어내는 욕정 섞인 열기와 겹치자, 나는 나까지도 미약을 먹어버린 것처럼 취해버렸다. 그가 성급하게도 덜 풀린 곳에 무작정 성기를 들이밀었다. 아프기 짝이 없었지만 지금 상황헤서 그런 행동은 그가 날 그토록 애타게 원한다는 증거와도 다름없었고 나는 나의 고통을 즐겼다. 배려라곤 전혀 없는, 그 자신밖에 모르는 그의 행동은 전날 지나칠 정도로 나를 배려하던 그와는 철저한 반대였다. 나는 이편이 더 좋았다. 도덕성을 잃을 정도로 날 탐한다는 사실이 만족스러웠다. 그렇게 되기까지 혼자서 얼마나 괴로워했을지, 나는 어른어른댈 뿐인 이성 한켠으로 슬며시 생각을 곱씹었고 웃음을 흘렸다. 

"아프냐?"

"아파."

"젠장."

"괜찮아, 아파도."

그는 세차게 허릿짓을 했고 나는 버티지 못했다. 그에게로 무너지는 허리를 억지로 붙들어 세운 그는 나의 코와 눈과 가슴과 입이 닿는 모든 신체부위를 탐했다. 비틀린 만족감이 나를 머리부터 집어삼키는 듯했고 그것의 이빨이 나의 몸을 잘근잘근 씹어먹었다. 완전히 삼켜지지 않기 위해 나는 그를 으스러져라 끌어안았다. 성공했는지, 확신할 수는 없었다. 몸이 통째로 사라진 듯한 기묘한 감각이 들었기 때문이다. 

"어쩌면, 나는, 이런 걸 바라고 있었는지도 몰라."

"비열한 녀석."

"너도 분명 아프겠지?"

"대답하고 싶지 않다."

"침대로 가자. 침구도 새로 바꿨다는 얘기는 했던가?"

"눈 뜨고 못봐주겠군."


End file.
